A Star Reborn
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: AU, if Serena's life had been different just a little bit...yep that's all you get click it if you dare :P
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: Hazzah I'm back with Sailormoon again :D I think I still have stories up for this pairing but this one is different. I have a couple pics up for this story on DA. My SN there is RedDestiny921 so yeah...**

**Warnings: !AU!, M/M, M/F, F/F mentions of rape, abuse, self harm, OC's, OOC, language, random crap, several alterations**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Sailormoon at all**

**AU: several things have been changed around scenes will be altered to my liking :P. Certain scenes from before the episode this starts from will now come after. Their ages, I think are a little different I don't remember how old their suppose to be at the end. This is not a crossover however there will be a few characters making a guest appearance towards the end but no hints on who they are :D**

**Also I believe Setsuna's name was Trisha but I don't remember I'll use that name, the first part of the chapter is a bit fast paced not much story, but it's just the prologue so it should be fine. If you remember Hotaru was reborn and is younger than when she first appeared so just a reminder.**

**Prologue**

Serena moved around her house cleaning up for Seiya's visit, she supposed it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself if someone broke in but she couldn't help the fact that she was drawn to the handsome singer. She laughed a little one minute they get three superstars, the next one of them chooses her to give his extra attention to and now he was coming over her house to keep an eye on her. She grabbed her bucket and walked into the hallway and tripped she hit the floor and Diana jumped on her head. She looked up.

"What a klutzy princess you are, highness."

She rolled her eyes.

"Diana, I want you to know I tripped over you."

Diana gasped.

"And now you're blaming your klutzyness on a defenseless kitten? Highness that's low."

She giggled and Serena rolled her eyes again but smiled it was impossible to get mad at the little ball of fluff that was Luna and Artemis's daughter. The doorbell rang and Chibi-Chibi hopped past her to jump up and open the door. She smiled at Seiya who cocked his head.

"Uh...were you in the middle doing aerobics?"

Chibi-Chibi grinned.

"Doing...aerobics?"

...

Serena let Seiya into her bedroom and went to make tea, he glanced around her room and his gaze landed on a picture of Serena and Darien. Annoyed, he put it face down and sat at the table in the middle of the room. Serena came back in and set the cake and tea down, she started rambling in her Serena like way but soon noticed that Seiya wasn't paying attention.

"Seiya, is something wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Not at all dumpling, I was just thinking that...we said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other and I'm still keeping one."

She toyed with her teacup, she had a few secrets of her own that her other friends didn't even know about.

"Oh that's fine, I uh...have my own secrets."

"Well this is a big one, and it's not fine I want to tell you about it."

"But Seiya I have big secrets too...that I haven't even shared with my parents."

"Well you don't have to tell me anything but I have to tell you this."

She bit her lip.

"Seiya..."

"Just listen..."

She jumped as one of the untouched cakes was thrown into his face, Chibi-Chibi clapped her hands excitedly, clearly proud of herself. Seeing that his suit was also somewhat covered in cake Serena offered a shower and a change of clothes. She glanced at the little girl.

"Chibi-Chibi, It seemed like Seiya had something important to tell me."

"...Important...tell you?"

Diana hopped on Chibi-Chibi's head and flicked her tail.

"Don't worry highness I called your friends!"

"You did what?"

The door bell rang and Serena met Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina at the door, Mina and Ami were carrying Artemis and Luna. Seiya's exit from the bathroom seemed perfectly timed, just like Chibi-Chibi's dash to retrieve her towel that she obviously didn't appreciate Seiya borrowing. Serena sighed, well at least they wouldn't be bored.

...

After a cockroach induced fiasco in the kitchen and Yaten and Taiki's arrival Serena took out a take out menu to order pizza for everyone instead. While she was on the phone Rei told her Amara and Michelle had also stopped by for a visit she finished her order and walked in the living room to greet them.

"Hey Kitten."

She smiled at her.

"Hi Amara, Michelle it's been a while."

"Hello Serena, it seems like your house is the place to be this evening."

"Well I guess so, I ordered pizza so you should stay for dinner."

...

Serena had just paid for the pizza when she looked up and saw Trisha walking into view with Hotaru. The young girl ran over to hug Serena who patted her head, Trisha hurried over to help her with the stack of pizza boxes so Hotaru didn't knock her over.

"Princess, we need to talk."

"How about after dinner."

"It's important."

"If it has anything to do with Hotaru, Chibi-Chibi or Rini then most likely I already know, come on in."

...

Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi dressed Diana up in several bows completely distracted by the bright colors. Trisha pulled Serena into the kitchen and made sure they were alone.

"Princess my powers went haywire and I couldn't see anything in the timeline, once it cleared up what I saw made little sense. Perhaps, if you know more than I do you should enlighten me."

Serena wrapped her arms around herself.

"I couldn't sleep one night, well I thought I couldn't but Pegasus came to see me, but instead of bringing Rini he brought those two. I asked him what happened and he said Rini wasn't my daughter anymore so he wasn't suppose to protect her."

"But where is Rini?"

"I don't know, Pegasus said that he saw glimpses of her but when he tried to talk to her she was gone as if she hadn't been created yet."

"So now Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi are...?"

Serena nodded.

"I wonder why."

"Darien dumped me."

Her eyes widened.

"He did what?"

"Well not right away, he sort of led me on for a bit, Pegasus told me that the events had been blocked from you because we weren't the only ones apart of our timeline anymore."

She sighed.

"Darien had the option to stay here and become a doctor, or he could leave, if he stayed then we would eventually get married and move toward the future we had prepared for."

"Princess why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to be mad at Darien he's not a bad guy because he decided he didn't want me. I gave Darien everything but still I felt far away from him and that only made me cling more. He called me four months before Seiya, Yaten and Taiki showed up. I asked him if he really loved me, did he only love me because it was his duty or because he chose me. Of course I don't have to tell you what his answer was. I just wish I could have seen that coming and hadn't given up so much for him."

She mumbled the last part.

"...So is Seiya?"

Serena nodded again.

"And why couldn't you tell us that? It's not like I haven't noticed everyone placing distance between you two like they worry you'll pick him over your destiny."

"I didn't want anymore fake dolled up emotions, the girls are here and healthy so I know that Seiya will pick me in the end but I want him to do it on his own. Not because he feels he has to, that isn't real love and it's best saved for the movies."

Trisha sighed and put and arm around her.

"And just when did you get to be so mature?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't even say I'm mature...but...I am starting to realize what I want in life."

Trisha smiled.

"That's a good first step Princess."

Serena only hoped that Seiya would want her like she wanted him.

**End Prologue**

**SweetDreamer92: So there you go, the next chapter should be longer, also there are tons more alterations coming. Especially to some characters that we should remember from seasons past :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: On an unrelated note how many of you have tried the limited edition gingerbread flavored Oreos(don't own...clearly)? Those are tasty :D**

**On a related note, no I haven't killed off Rini granted I had a hard time liking her when I was a kid she was just like the average play ground bullies. Ha, and at that age I'm sure we all thought bullies had no feelings or souls now they have a pill for everything. Back in my day we just turned our back on those mean jerkfaces rotflmao... anyhoo enjoy.**

**P.S. now we shall see a few scenes from 176 I believe, the party or get together (the original one) was in 184.**

**Angela is not a Sister she is just a director in this story :P**

**ONE...**

Seiya looked down as Chibi-Chibi got a hold of his ponytail and tugged on it.

"Yes little one?"

She showed him the bundle of bows that were covered in glitter, it moved so at some point this had to have been Diana.

"Oh that's pretty."

She pulled a pink boy off the top and uncovered the kitten's face who coughed up glittery dust. She set Diana down and tied the bow on the end of Seiya's ponytail, Yaten giggled.

"What do you know Seiya, pink really is your color."

Seiya stuck his tongue out at him and smiled at her.

"Thank you precious but I think this color clashes with this yellow and green top."

Chibi-Chibi had no problem adding more bows to his hair.

"You're welcome...daddy."

The group went wide eyed and stared at her, before she could walk away Taiki scooped her up.

"Little one what did you call Seiya?"

"Call...Seiya?"

They stared at Seiya who blushed.

"Well I do spend a lot of time with her and Serena."

Taiki glanced at the little girl who was busy covering his pants with left over glitter.

"Who is Serena? Is Serena mommy?"

Chibi-Chibi smiled as usual.

"Serena...mommy."

She clapped excitedly but it was hard to tell what excited her more, Serena being her mother or Taiki's sparkly pants. Taiki set her down and she bounced out of the room, Serena looked up as she came in the kitchen.

"Mommy."

Serena smiled, Trisha cocked her head.

"She knows you're her mother?"

"So does Hotaru, I just told them not to say anything, told them it was a game."

Hotaru walked into the room and Serena pulled the both of them close for a hug.

"Did Pegasus say anything else about Rini?"

"Only that she would be the daughter of someone else."

"Darien and?"

Serena shook her head.

"Darien doesn't come with us, he stays on Earth."

Trisha leaned against the counter, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised but it was a strong change from one man's decision.

"So are they going to stay here like Rini did, until they have to go back to their own time?"

"I suppose so, I need to talk to Pegasus."

Trisha nodded.

"I won't say anything Princess, but how is Seiya suppose to know you're his to pick?"

Serena shook her head.

"I don't know, I'll have to tell him Darien and I are over at some point when we're alone."

"Don't worry momma, daddy knows what daddy wants you don't have to do anything." Hotaru said firmly.

"Daddy...pretty." Chibi-Chibi said.

Serena stared at her.

"I wonder why she says that? You think it has something to do with what he's hiding from me?"

"He's hiding something?"

"Pegasus told me that Seiya is more than a little different than Endymion, I wonder what he meant by that?"

Trisha shrugged.

"Do you think you should be worried?"

"No I don't, he also told me that if it was something I couldn't accept these two wouldn't be here...actually he might have tried to tell me earlier but I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?"

"I have secrets too Trisha."

After most everyone left Serena managed to get Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei and Seiya to help clean up. She now realized why her mother was never fond of house parties, they hadn't even danced or gotten really messed up or had eighty other people here and the place still looked a complete mess.

...

A week or so later in school Serena stood up and wiped her mouth after getting a drink from the water fountain and turned just in time to see Seiya walking past her he looked annoyed.

"Seiya?"

He paused and turned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Apparently."

She cocked her head.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"We're suppose to do a musical and the director clearly hates me."

Serena crossed her arms.

"It can't be that bad."

"Want to come watch rehearsal and see for yourself?"

She nodded.

"What time do you start? I'll bring everyone a little after that."

...

"No no no, that's all wrong Seiya you're killing me here!"

Lita paused by a set of steps and glanced up toward an open door.

"Hey guys we found it."

They walked up the steps and looked inside, the woman stood up and even behind her shades you could see she was sending a dirty look towards Seiya that would probably send most running in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong now?"

"Everything, you can't seem to move like Yaten and Taiki's actually putting on a performance while you stand there unable to even hold your own with a few simple notes."

His eyebrow twitched but he held his tongue, she cocked her head.

"I don't understand why you're the lead singer perhaps Taiki and Yaten feel sorry for you."

"Hey wait, that's not true." Taiki said.

"Oh no? Prove it, why isn't he performing as he should be? Why do I feel like I'm wasting my time? And why does he deserve it? Go ahead and take five."

She stormed off into the back room Taiki and Yaten spotted the girls and left the room to sit with them.

"I told you so." Seiya muttered.

Serena handed him a soda.

"Maybe she's just having a bad day."

"More like a bad week, I kind of thought she liked Seiya but now I think she really does hate him she's gone off on him every day this week." Yaten said.

"Oh cheer up Seiya maybe she was one of your fans and you forgot to give her an autograph or something." Mina said.

"That seems unlikely." Taiki said.

"Oh no, on the contrary fan girls are one of the worst groups of women out there." Ami said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well of course, if you put a whole bunch of hormonal women together in a group and give them one idol to focus on nothing else matters than getting his or her attention. Their quite blood thirsty." she said matter-of-factly.

"What exactly does 'five' mean to you Seiya?"

They turned where the director was leaning against the railing and staring down at them.

"Excuse me?"

"I said take five, that is five minutes not five hours."

"_Hours_?! We haven't been down here that long."

"Oh and I see you brought groupies, shameful that you need to have young women hanging around you in order to work what a loser."

"I didn't bring groupies, their our friends."

"Sure they are, look horn dog just send them home and come finish."

"Hey wait a second he's not the only one down here, you don't have to jump down his throat." Lita said.

The woman frowned.

"He's the lead singer, he should be leading, though it is unfortunate that his sad display is what Yaten and Taiki follow, they should go on without him and make something more for themselves."

Serena's eyebrows raised then she sighed.

"Angela stop that."

The woman turned and looked at her.

"...Serena? Serena Tsukino?"

"Long time no see Angie, how have you been?"

Angela just stared at her before she turned on her heel and stormed inside Serena sighed again.

"I'll talk to her, but Seiya it's really not you she hates."

...

Angela ignored Serena when she walked over.

"Angie."

"Go away Serena, I'm holding a grudge against you forever just like I told you when you were a kid."

Serena laughed.

"Angie I know what you're doing and you know that's unfair."

She snorted.

"Are you going to turn on every man with black hair and blue eyes."

"Maybe, I'm free to hate whoever I please."

"He's not Darien Angie, you have to know that."

She snorted again.

"Angie."

She turned.

"I know that okay?"

"If you know that then stop attacking him."

"I'm not attacking him?"

"Really? Because he was sweating as if he was pushing to be the best he could be and beyond, that would tell me that he is in fact trying and you are in fact attacking him for no reason."

Angie huffed and looked away.

"Try to loosen up, bye Angie."

Angela stopped her.

"Whatever, why are you here anyways? Didn't you give up on your dream?"

Serena turned to look at her.

"Of course I did and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it, oh well I can't change the past right?"

She waved and left her to rejoin her friends Angela tapped her chin.

"No you can't...but the future is free to change all you want."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Waffles...that is all. No just kidding, so it's probably obvious what I'm pushing toward but you know stick around anyways :D Also it's been a while since I've used or seen Serena's family name, so that might not even be right I'm pretty sure it's right but meh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92:...I wonder, I'm sure some of you wonder why it seems Serena is over Darien so quickly but more info is coming. Also I've changed the time of year a bit...just cause.**

**On my list of alterations one of them are things that Serena normally isn't very good at...and the act of changing it so she is good at them but it'll all connect, you'll see.**

**Two**

After rehearsal Serena offered to treat her friends to ice cream, although when they got their order Mina and Rei seemed to be the most surprised.

"What, I've offered before."

"But you always find out at the last minute that you spent almost all of your allowance and can't afford everyone."

Serena huffed then glanced at her wallet as she paid thinking she couldn't afford it because she once saved all of her allowance for presents...for Darien.

"Well who knows maybe I've been doing extra chores and my parents thought I needed extra allowance."

They sat down and Seiya finally asked her what she meant by Angela misplacing her dislike.

"Darien left her to be with me, she never told me that she had any hard feelings for me but she always held it against him and any other guy that happened to have dark hair and blue eyes."

Taiki rolled his eyes.

"What good would that do her?"

"She never got to talk to Darien or fight with him about it, she always held back I guess you just remind her of him."

"And what about you Dumpling?"

She cocked her head.

"What about me?"

"Do I remind you of Darien?"

She laughed.

"No you don't, you're nothing like him."

"So I'm better?...You know what don't answer I know I'm better."

She giggled and ignored the girl's reactions.

"Hey tomorrow is our day off our agent said we do something active though, why don't you guys join us for ice skating at the rink near the mall?"

They glanced at Serena remembering the last time they went ice skating with her.

"That sounds like fun, you guys do want to go don't you?" Serena asked

"Sure...uh sounds fun." they said.

Blissfully unaware of their concern Serena smiled.

...

Serena went digging in her closet the following morning for her pink and purple outfit she used to wear, she wondered if it would still fit. She moved to try it on and finding that it still fit she messed with her hair. It's true, Seiya was nothing like Darien who never wanted her to attract attention to herself. He wouldn't accuse her of being unfaithful if she dressed up, she wanted to look nice for him.

Like most dresses fit for the sport, she wore a tight leotard with a see through and glittery skirt, with matching sleeves. She found a ribbon tie and pair of stockings to go with it, it was tight enough to show she had matured from the last time she wore it but not so tight that she couldn't wear it and move around it in now. She looked down as Chibi-Chibi tugged on her stocking.

"Ready to go skating?"

"Skating...daddy?"

"Yes we're going skating with daddy."

"Sissy...skating?"

"And your sister too."

Hotaru tended to cling to her mother just as much as Chibi-Chibi did but stayed with the outer scouts because Trisha was suppose to teach her to control her powers so she could take over for her in the future.

"Now come here and let mommy help you put on your ice skating princess costume."

"Okay!"

...

When she made it to the rink she got a message on her phone from Ami saying that she was late. She hurried inside and set Chibi-Chibi down next to Luna, Diana and Artemis she took her coat off.

"D...umpling?"

She turned and smiled as Seiya stared at her wide eyed, he cleared his throat as she stood up straighter.

"Hi Seiya, do you like my outfit?"

He only nodded he cleared his throat.

"You're hair..."

She brushed a strand out of her eye.

"Do you like it?"

"I do, it's beautiful down like that, I always thought your hair was frozen in that one style."

She stuck her tongue out, she smiled as Hotaru came over she twirled to show off but Serena only got to tell her how cute she looked before Chibi-Chibi grabbed her hand and pulled her on the ice. Seiya held his hand out and helped Serena out on the ice as well.

"Is that really Serena?" Rei said.

"No wonder she was late, I've never seen her change her hair before." Lita said.

"But what about her skating?" Ami added.

They watched the way they moved over the ice, twirling and twisting as if they had been skating their entire lives. Seiya looked at her face as he lifted her into the air and tossed her into a twirl. He wasn't even paying attention to anyone else around them they spun together. She smiled widely and he blushed darkly, knowing that smile was only for him he leaned close and almost kissed her until they stopped and heard the applause. Serena blushed and he saw that she had been as lost in his arms as he had been in hers. They joined their friends and Rei yanked Serena close and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with our klutzy friend?"

Serena laughed.

"Rei it's a long story, I'll tell you later okay?"

Rei raised an eye brow and nodded, the girls skated by them patiently waiting to skate with their parents. Serena pulled Seiya back to the center to go toward their girls, Yaten leaned close to Taiki.

"Is it just me or did she almost kiss her?"

"Oh no it's not just you, I saw it too."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"It's not like you really have to _do _anything."

They turned and watched Trisha skate past them, then they glanced at each other then back toward Seiya, Serena, Chibi-Chibi and Hotaru. Mina skated past and wrapped her arms around Yaten's he looked at her.

"Come on we can't let them have all the fun."

She yanked him away and Taiki looked down as Ami nudged him she smiled and nodded toward the rest of their friends. He smiled and held out his hand, but he did still wonder why Trisha thought they didn't need to interfere.

...

At the end of the day they separated Seiya stood with Yaten and Taiki and his gaze was focused on Serena. She'd been different today, he swallowed and blushed it felt so natural to hold her close. He just wished he knew why.

"Hey Seiya we have to talk."

He turned his attention to his friends.

"About what?"

"You and Serena."

He sighed.

"We were just skating."

"And that almost kiss meant nothing?"

He blushed darker and sighed.

"...I can't answer that."

"Seiya you know..." Taiki started.

"I know I know, can we just go home I don't want to talk about this and we have to deal with Angela tomorrow."

They sighed and nodded.

...

Later that night after Chibi-Chibi was put to bed Serena found Luna waiting for her in her bedroom, she'd been spending her free time at Mina's house to be with Artemis and Diana.

"Hi Luna."

"Serena is everything alright?"

"It's fine."

"With Darien too?"

Serena sighed.

"Luna..."

She was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hang on."

She picked up the phone and her eyes widened at the voice on the other end.

"Serena I am so happy to hear from you! Just wait until I tell you what I have to tell you!"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: short and sweet and to the point as I start filling in holes I imagine the chapters should get longer .**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: Ummmm moving right along, again there are some pictures on my DA account, not of their work out clothes but you can see how they look if you want :P I'm sure some of you are wondering where Kakyuu is well like I said I changed several things around.**

**I don't own Cinderella or any musicals associated with it I just thought that I wanted to use it.**

**Three**

The next afternoon Taiki, Yaten and Seiya walked into the dance room and found three women dancing in front of Angela. Seiya blushed looking at the blond in the middle, that one for sure he knew.

"Serena?"

They stopped and Serena smiled, this time both of her buns were gone she had a high ponytail and her hair fanned out around her with slight waves. The woman on her right was taller, her hair was green and pink she kept her long hair in a braid that reached her backside. The woman on the left had long dark purple hair that she kept free.

"Yaten, Taiki, Seiya you know Serena but these two are Ann and Catsy together the three of them use to be a popular girl group in some parts of Japan and all over America."

Serena smiled as Seiya paused in front of her and they were properly introduced.

"Is this the secret you were talking about?" he asked.

"One of them, we can talk later Angela added three more roles so we could work with you, you'll be my partner since I'm the leader of this group."

"So what was the name of the group?" Yaten asked as they stretched.

"Oh it was lame." Catsy said.

"How lame?" Taiki asked.

"Young Vixenz." they said in unison.

They couldn't help but laugh, Angela called them and asked them to get ahold of Serena to get the group back together. When she said yes they dropped the 'Young' and went with The Vixenz, still a little lame but still acceptable.

...

When the rest of the girls came to see rehearsal they were shocked to see how Serena shined. After they were filled in it made them wonder why the group ever split up to begin with.

...

The musical they were doing was a different take on Cinderella, where the ugly step sisters saw the error of the ways and found princes of their own. So really all three pairs were in the lead and the woman originally cast to play Cinderella was now the evil step mother and she was a lot of things but happy wasn't one of them.

...

Angela crossed her arms and Seiya sighed just knowing she was going to give him a hard time again.

"You know what Seiya?"

He crossed his arms.

"What Angela?"

"You did well today."

He raised an eyebrow, she smirked.

"Perhaps you might have been just showing off for Serena but you know that's okay, she seems to like you too."

He blushed.

"...Um thanks, but we don't know that we're just friends."

She grabbed her glasses and tilted them down to look at him.

"Oh Seiya I wasn't born yesterday, Yaten and Catsy can be friends, Taiki and Ann can be friends but you and Serena have a different sort of connection. Now go on see you tomorrow and bring your best again, if you're going to show off at least do it more than once and better every time."

She winked and he finally smiled despite the blush he waved and walked out his eyes widened seeing Mina holding Serena in a head lock.

"How dare you not tell me this! Shame on you! Also, how dare you give it up you were living the dream!"

While the other's sported classic anime sweatdrops it was hard not to laugh at the scene.

...

Everyone ended up at Serena's house while she was in the kitchen making snacks, Ann was more than happy to fill them in on the missing details.

"Well we were doing great, her mom well all of our mom's were fine with us pursuing our dream as long as publicity was not brought to our home towns. They didn't want us constantly running from fans they wanted us to focus on school. Serena had a few problems but she was great in just about everything she did of course we picked her to lead and it never went to her head.

She always made it a point that give us as much screen time or whatever that she got."

"You say she was great at everything?"

"English, History, Home EC she was great in gym too, anyways we did a ton of cutesy stuff because we started so young, then she met Darien the bastard."

Catsy nudged her.

"Be nice."

"No I won't be nice you didn't see what I saw he completely controlled her, when he stepped in she always had to take make up exams because he didn't want her getting too much attention in school. She stopped swimming, and playing tennis she even stopped dressing up because he thought she was dressing up to leave him."

"You don't know that." Catsy said.

"Yes I do, I overheard him yelling at her in the park that afternoon she told us to go on without her, she gave up everything for that douche bag. Finally when she turned fourteen she told us she didn't want to be popstar anymore she told us to go on without her but we couldn't do that we started together. We left and lived in America to be teen models we couldn't perform without Serena...she's just too lovable."

The others were surprised well surprised may not be a strong enough word.

"That aside, how long have you been with her Seiya?"

He bit his lip.

"We aren't a couple..."

"Really? During rehearsal you guys seemed so connected, I haven't seen a smile on her face like that since...well before Mr. I own you you're my property asked her out. Look just keep that smile on her face and you won't have any problems with me."

He smiled but felt anger dancing in his heart more so than the first time he'd heard about Darien. Catsy shushed them as Serena came back into the room and got up to help her with the tray. Her friends, her guards, her sisters through everything could only wonder if they had been pushing her toward the wrong destiny.

After all the first step in any abusive relationship is always controlling the weaker party.

...

Seiya had a hard time paying attention in class over the next week he continuously looked at Serena and just like Ann said her grades were quickly improving she did have some problems in some areas but others she excelled in. She just told their teachers that her study group changed tactics. While preparing for the musical it was a little easier to pay attention to what he was doing. Instead of being annoyed over losing her to Darien in anyway he had a hard time focusing because they were so close.

They had a few scenes together, some of which including meeting at the marketplace and running into each other at the palace. They danced closely for most of the show, one evening Seiya was just glad to sit down. He looked up as the table glowed he hurried off the couch and bowed as Kakyuu's image appeared.

"Princess."

"Hello Seiya, how are things going?"

"Well, so far."

"Excellent, Yaten tells me you've taken an interest in a young woman there."

"Wait a second...so has she and Taiki's not so innocent either."

She giggled.

"Oh I'm aware of that, but their situation is different isn't it?"

He sighed.

"I suppose so, but what should I do? I want to be closer to her but she's with Darien."

"...With Darien? No she isn't they broke up before I sent you there, I never would have sent you to meet her if she couldn't be with you."

Seiya blinked.

"She didn't tell anyone that."

"Maybe you should talk to her in private, don't be upset maybe she didn't tell you because she doesn't think you care about her that way. I peeked in on you and noticed she was being more flirty but its hard to tell if you're sending the right signals you're acting the same as when you first made friends with her. If I was her I would think you weren't interested."

"...Oh shoot...so you knew I would end up with her?"

"Well sort of, there are some things in our future that are blinked out as if they aren't set in stone yet so I didn't want to get you over excited. Try to change how you act around her so she knows you are more than friends."

He nodded.

"And for the love of all that is good and eternal tell her you're a woman."

"I will I will."

She said good bye and told him to say 'hello' to Yaten and Taiki before she faded, he sighed, it was so easy for him to relax around her and treat her like one of the guys. Even though neither one of them _were _guys he cursed, he was sure he had no idea how to properly treat her he didn't want to lose her because of his own stupidity.

"Serena...why can't you just tell me what you want to hear?"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: :D I bet you thought I was about to reveal everything to Seiya but no I don't wanna :D see you around.**


End file.
